Atonement
by Darth Avery
Summary: Goodbye Toby" spoilers. A semi dramatic take on that final scene in the episode. Warning, some mild adult content. Tell me if you think it should be M plz. DWANGELA SEXYTIME, be warned.


Atonement

_I so have not been a good Avery. I need to finish The Dance Off, but I always like coming back with something fresh, and my inspiration came from two facts: The amazing occurrence that happened on last nights season finale between Dwight and Angela, and the fact that I'm in the middle of Atonement by Ian McEwan (No idea about the film, amazing book though.) Something about Phyllis walking in was sooo Briony walking in on Robbie and Cecilia, so I had to try something along those lines. Please, enjoy... Also, I own nothing... yet. Also, I'd like to start posting mood music: The music I listen to while writing the story, maybe to enhance your reading experience..._

_Mood Music_

_-Mozart's Requiem Mass in D Minor, "Lacrimosa"_

_-Dario Marianelli's "Atonement" from the Atonement soundtrack_

It was a hot night inside, and not just because he was on top of her, their bodily warmth touching as clothing fell. It was a mixture of hate sex, regret sex, love sex, and shame sex, all rolled into one impulsive block of a moment. One moment, her face was buried into her hands and Dwight was entering as quietly as he could to try one last fatal attempt at calling off Bernard's damned courtship, and now engagement, of her. Than they were talking, which turned to kissing, which turned to a lot of papers on the floor, and a split second decision that would impact their lives and relationship...

--

"Oh God." she muttered to herself, sitting at her desk, "Why God?" She had her hands clasped in prayer, as the salty tears fell from her eyes. She's lucky she stopped wearing any makeup at all, or else she'd look like a wreck and a half. What in her mind made her say yes, she thought, and why did she feel so helpless. After abandoning Dwight, she began to break too. The hell that became her relationship with Andy drew her to wonder about her religion, although she would admit it to no one. "Why are you punishing me?" She'd say in prayer, night after night, kneeling on her bedside, where once lied her true love. She still kept the picture too...the one of them together, smiling so perfectly. Of coarse, it was under the mattress, hidden away from even the most prying of eyes.

"What am I going to do?" She thought to herself. "I can't get married...but I made a commitment." She cried more, as the crickets began to chirp outside. Than, she thought of Pam. Pam Beasley, the hussy receptionist, who's story before was a tale of sin, but now was too familar. Stuck in a loveless engagement, she felt helpless to break it. Angela realized how weak she was now, having always seen herself as strong. She loved the man over in sales, as did Pam. But things were different now. When Pam was stuck in the loveless engagement ans sorrow, Angela was with the man from sales, looking at him each day and smiling just a little. But the tables have turned since then, Angela thought to herself, Now I'm the loveless one, and she is happier than I will ever be again. Thinking of that, of her future, of finally succumbing to Andy's sexual passes and having children with him, made the tears flow even harder. She sobbed and sobbed, leaning fore ward in her desk chair with her head in her hands, and her heart on the floor. She moaned to herself, and didn't notice the sound of the door shutting.

He shut his eyes to listen to the sobs, the sadness pouring from her eyes. "Angela?" He said, in his quietest voice.

"Dwight?" She said. Angela sniffled, wiped her eyes on her sleeves, and looked up over the wall between reception and accounting to see Dwight standing in the doorway. After seeing him, she got up as fast as she could and ran to him. "Oh Dwight!" She yelled meekly, throwing her arms around his supportive frame, "Oh D, what have I done?"

Dwight just wrapped his arms back around her. "Angela, you've done nothing wrong but be with the man you wanted." Dwight was lying through his teeth, and knew if Angela found out she'd strangle him with a crucifix, but this was all Dwight had going for him, so he was going to take that ball and run with it. "You're engaged, you should be happy." This hurt the most to say. He knew she wouldn't be happy, not at all.

"Dwight! I can't be happy when I..." She didn't want to say it, she didn't want to let out the truth to him. "I...I..."

"Don't love him?"

Angela let go of him, and looked down to the floor. She meandered back to the accounting area, her back turned to him. Before turning the corner to her deck, she turned her head. She couldn't bare to look him in the eye when she whispered, "Yes." With that, she sauntered back to her chair, and sat back down.

Dwight quickly rushed to her, she was sitting in the chair so helplessly. She looked small before, but she's never looked so small in his life. Kneeling down next to her in the chair, he dipped his head under hers and looked her in the eye, "Angela" he said. She opened her eyes to find she was staring into his. "Please," he muttered, still looking up at her, as she looks down at him.

She pulled her head up, and he continued to kneel on the floor "Dwight, I can't do it." She flopped her arms at her side, "I can't marry him when I love someone else."

Dwight ears perked up at that. He turned to her, a look of total seriousness in him, "Who is it you love?"

Angela sighed, "Dwight...I...I mean...I..." Telling him would show her weakness, and she knew how he disliked weak women.

"Angela," He interrupted her, still staring into her eyes, "Is it me?"

A pause...a long pause, she didn't want to answer. Than, she did, "Do you think?"

He stepped to her, seeing as she was now standing up. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he leaned into her. She showed no sign of resistance when he kissed her. She put her right hand oh the back of his neck, her left one on his cheek. The weight lifted from her shoulders, and from his. Andy who? Sprinkles? No, I prefer them to be called jimmies.

They kissed deeper, and her knees began to shake. He pulled her closer to him, and her hands moved around. Albeit loosely, his tie was still on, and she reached for it. Pulling it from his neck, she tossed it to the floor. She pulled away from the kiss, and he moved down her neck, "D." she whispered into his ear.

He grabbed her waist and picked her up, placing her on the desk she does all her paperwork on. Anything that got in the way just fell to the carpet with a thud or a whoosh. It wasn't about Angela's normally strict tidiness, now it was about them. He began kissing her cheek and neck again as she worked with his shirt. "Monkey" he whispered in return, a sly grin growing on her face. When his shirt fell to the floor, and she saw his bare torso, she began to take her hands to her dress straps, Dwight pulled away. "Angela, no." She looked up at him, "Your about to ruin your engagement, at least save your modesty."

Angela stopped, and looked away from Dwight standing there shirtless, unashamed of his pudge hanging out. "I shouldn't do this. It's against God's law." Covered her mouth with her hand, and crossed her legs.

Dwight saw the sadness in her eyes, and put an arm on her shoulder. "Angela, God probably wants you to be happy, and if he doesn't...than he's a jerk."

She looked back over and smiled, "You're right Dwight." Angela looked in his eyes and said, "God wants nothing but my happiness, and my happiness is with you... Now where were we?"

Dwight was pulled back into the embrace. They kissed and he stroked her hair while she giggled little things. Than, she reached for his belt buckle. "Angela, We've never..."

"Dwight," Angela was tense now, "Please." She hugged him, tightly, bare skin against scratchy modest fabric. Her lips against his ear, she whispered the three words he hadn't heard and she hadn't said in a long time, but needed to be heard by him, and said by her. He quickly repeated, stressing the second word, and quickly kissing her in return.

Eventually his clothes came off. Her pantyhose lay on her desk as they silently come together for the first time. They've came close to sex before, but never actually penetrating...until tonight. Until all the tension built up inside the both of them, and was now released in the heat of passion. It was exhilarating for the both of them how it had taken so long to realize what that in their time apart, the best way to cure the pain was each other. She was pressed against Oscar's desk, her feet almost off the ground. Dwight read somewhere that you don't have to be lying down to have sex, so standing was the best way for a quick escape. She was doing her all to keep quiet, but couldn't help it when the occasional groan of pleasure escaped her mouth. They made love for about 17 minutes before she walked in.

--

"It's been such a good day" Phyllis thought to herself as she carried the box of leftover party things. Sure, saying bye to Toby was a little sad, but Phyllis never really talked to him. She was ready to drop the stuff off into the office, when she saw a light on, and heard some noises. Slowly, she approached the door, and turned the knob to enter, unknowingly walking in on a very awkward moment. Past the accounting wall, she saw Angela, pressed against Oscar's desk, eyes back. A brunette man without a shirt on was in front of her, and that man certainly did not have Andy's haircut. Phyllis let out a gasp and dropped the box. Angela opened her eyes and looked at Phyllis, mouth agape. Dwight turned his head to see her too, his mouth agape. Not a word was said as Dwight and Angela looked into Phyllis' shocked eyes. She backed away and briskly walked out, leaving the dropped box where it was on the floor.

Angela's cheeks flushed immeaditly after Phyllis left. Quickly as possible, Angela fixed up her hair, put on her shoes, and grabbed her purse. "I'm going through the warehouse." Was all she said as she walked to the annex door to get to the warehouse. She stopped at the doorway to look back at Dwight. He was kneeling on the floor, picking up his underpants. She looked longingly at him, as did he at her. "I love you." She quickly said, as she walked out, not waiting for his response.

Dwight dressed himself, picked up the items from the floor and got ready to go all in silence, when he noticed on her desk were her pantyhose. Not wanting to leave them for someone to find tomorrow, or throw them away for someone to dig up in the trash. He put them in his suit pocket, shut the small light off, grabbed his briefcase, and left through the front door, as expressionless as always.


End file.
